Saint Seiya Chronicles
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Les chevaliers ne sont pas des êtres pour qui la vie a commencée lorsqu'ils ont reçu une armure en or entre les mains. Ils étaient plus que ça, et avant tout, des êtres humains avec des sentiments, des envies, des rêves, un passé, une histoire entière. Basée sur l'idée de "Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas Chronicles".


_NdA : Une note en début de chapitre ? Eh ouais ! Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà. Encore moi, oui, pour une nouvelle fiction ! 13 chapitres, peut-être 14… on verra bien ! Sans doute une suite à venir, d'une centaine de chapitres, eh ouais ! Si peu… Mais des chapitres courts, je pense, sinon je vais mourir noyée ! Alooooooooors comment m'est venue cette idée ? Aussi simplement qu'elle a déjà du traverser l'esprit de quelques uns d'entre vous, en lisant « The Lost Canvas Chronicles ». Eh ouais, moi aussi je veux que nos chouchous aient leur passé, non mais oh ! Alors je m'en occupe~ J'ai pas dit que ça serait… parfait, ou tout simplement bon, mais c'est avant tout pour me divertir, m'amuser, me faire pleurer et tout et tout. Bonne lecture bande de gens !_

 _Disclaimer, parce qu'il faut bien : Saint Seiya, tout son univers, aussi étendu soit-il, ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profits sur cette fiction. De toute façon, je n'en serais pas plus riche que maintenant~ ou moins pauvre plutôt… Ah les mots._

 _Pairing ? Aucuuuuuuuuuuuuun MUAHAHAHA !_

 _Rating : Je ne sais pas encore ça dépendra de l'inspiration selon les chevaliers. Love_

* * *

Ses yeux verts d'enfant étudiaient avec une minutie qu'on ne lui devinait pas à son âge le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Le bout du nez rouge à cause du vent qui savait parfaitement s'engouffrer dans le canyon que formait Jamir, il serra un peu plus étroitement la main qu'il tenait. Sans doute avait-il seulement cinq ans, mais on pouvait dire de Mu qu'il avait une intelligence hors pair pour un enfant de son âge. Il était fin, sage, doux et attentionné.

Peut-être même un peu peureux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il serrait avec tant de force et de conviction la main de celui qui, selon les dires, deviendrait son maître d'entraînement. Les falaises, dont la couleur albâtre laissait volontiers place à un mélange entre le orange et le carmin semblaient interminables, et éternelles de par le fait. Il savait que c'était les derniers jours qu'il pourrait profiter de cette simple aube en toute innocence.

De quoi demain serait fait ? Il ne savait le dire. Jamais on ne l'avait préparé à partir, quitter tout du jour au lendemain. Évidement, c'était injuste, le gamin n'avait pas choisit d'être aussi fort, perspicace ou doté de dons spéciaux –et cela sans vantardise. Depuis toujours, Mu avait bien remarqué qu'il surpassait la plupart des enfants qui avaient grandis ici. À l'instant présent, devant l'immensité du monde, le petit-être ne savait pas s'il voulait encore, ou non, de ce pouvoir qui le parcourait.

-Es-tu inquiet, Mu ?

-Oui, maître Shion. Mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi.

Un mince sourire en guise de réponse, et ça suffisait. C'était réconfortant, sans doute trop, d'avoir une figure si forte et calme à la fois à côté de lui. Shion était, et de loin, la personne avec qui il aimait le plus passer de temps. Il fallait dire aussi que depuis tout petit il n'avait cessé de le suivre, curieux de savoir à quoi cet homme dont l'âge n'était pas à dire, pouvait bien occuper ses journées.

De tous ici, il était sans doute le plus occupé. Allant ça et là, partant pour de longues durées sans savoir quand il allait revenir. Ni savoir où il allait exactement. Personne ne savait, et le gamin savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de sa future destination, lui aussi. Autrement, comment le maître Shion aurait su lui parler de cet endroit jusqu'à calmer ses doutes ? Avec autant de détails selon les saisons et les époques ? Le vieux bélier avait déjà bien vécu et l'âge marquait son visage. Il ne parlait évidement pas des rides et ridules qui donnaient à son expression, maintenant, l'air d'un sage qui savait tout de la vie. Non, il parlait de cet air grave qu'il avait quand les nouvelles n'étaient plus assez bonnes, quand le temps déclinait, de cet air plus doux qu'il avait en comprenant le comportement des plus jeunes, ou sans le comprendre. Le sourire un peu fatigué qui laissait entendre que, jadis, lui aussi avait vécu des histoires plus palpitantes les unes que les autres. Ou parfois, plus douces et calmes.

Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un autrefois, peut-être avait-il aimé. Tout cela faisait parti du cycle de la vie et il tâchait d'en apprendre tous les jours un peu plus à son unique disciple. Mu apprenait avec sagesse et amour. Une force douce et calme. Raisonnée aussi, sans doute.

-L'inconnu fait toujours plus peur que n'importe quoi. Simplement parce qu'on ne sait rien de ce qui nous attend. Je pourrais te dire que tout va bien se passer, ou au contraire, tout va mal se passer, au moins tu serais fixé. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, et tu es assez grand pour le comprendre. Le monde n'est pas fait de ce qu'on souhaite, Mu. Ne pas se cantonner à une idée que quelqu'un nous a dite, même s'il est de confiance, est une preuve de sagesse. Je ne dis pas que tu dois te méfier de tout, au contraire, il faut t'y ouvrir. Mais ça fait que l'inconnu est plus sombre et flou encore que ce à quoi on s'attendait, et c'est ce genre de peur qui te tiraille. Qui sait ce que tu vivras, qui tu rencontreras ? Je ne saurais le dire moi-même, en plus de deux cents ans, jamais je n'ai su deviner de quoi demain serait fait. Mais je serais là, à tes côtés, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un puissant bélier à ton tour, et que tu saches voler de tes propres ailes.

Encore une fois la petite main se resserra sur les quelques doigts emprisonnés dedans, avant de les relâcher progressivement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un contact léger, mais sûr. Chacun souriait doucement et le soleil offrit, caché derrière l'horizon, ses derniers rayons. D'un orange plus foncé encore, d'un carmin émerveillant les yeux de l'enfant –cela lui manquerait. Pour finir d'un rai vert qui n'avait duré qu'une faction de seconde.

-Oh ! Je l'ai vu, maître Shion ! Ce soir, je l'ai vu.

-Alors Jamir t'a apporté toutes les beautés de la terre qu'elle est capable de laisser à un être vivant. Tu es chanceux de l'avoir vue.

-Mais, maître… n'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que chaque jour la terre change et recèle d'autre beautés plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres ? Qu'il n'y a jamais un jour pareil à un autre ? C'est un changement constant, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien ça. Est-ce que ce changement perpétuel t'a déjà effrayé par le passé ?

-Non, même les plus rudes hivers ont toujours été surmontés.

-Alors tu n'as plus à avoir peur de ce qui t'attend ailleurs. Tu es grand et fort. Mais tu as le droit d'être faible parfois, et ça fera toute ta beauté, Mu. Je t'accompagnerai moi-même au sanctuaire, et une vie plus palpitante encore t'y attendra.

-Il me tarde d'y être.

-En attendant, il faut rentrer et aller te coucher.

Le petit acquiesça et ne perdit pas son temps pour se retourner afin de regagner la chambre qui avait toujours été sienne depuis sa naissance. Dedans, ce n'était pas tout un monde, pas comme l'aurait été la chambre d'un autre. C'était relativement neutre, ne trônait sur sa table de chevet qu'un livre aux pages blanches, et parmi elles, une simple photo révélant son père. Jamais il n'y avait eu de traces de sa mère dans les quelques rares photos qui étaient ici.

Il l'observa un instant. Grand et fort, il semblait taillé dans le roc. Une mâchoire protubérante, carrée avec une fossette au menton. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds, ébouriffés à souhait. Malgré l'importante stature et ses traits marqués d'homme, il respirait de son image un calme olympien, une douceur infinie. Et c'était parfaitement retranscrit dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Les mêmes yeux, le même caractère. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il était bien son père. Il paraissait même que sa mère, elle, avait un caractère dur et franc, parfois tranchant. Une femme forte qui cachait des cicatrices profondes.

Il ne l'avait pas connue. Il avait vécu trois ans avec son père avant qu'il ne périsse des suites d'une maladie qui se voulait, selon les dires de Shion à cette époque, héréditaire. Personne n'aurait pu dire si l'enfant aux cheveux mauves en souffrirait tôt ou tard, s'il était porteur ou non. Et quand bien même il serait porteur, si la maladie allait se déclarer ou pas.

Un sourire partagé entre la tristesse et la nostalgie lui fendit le visage et l'âme. La plaie était encore récente après deux longues années. Précautionneusement, il referma le petit livre et le reposa, à cette même place, au millimètre près. C'était un peu comme son rituel du soir, une sorte de devoir de mémoire mais jamais il ne se l'était imposé, ça venait simplement, naturellement. Comment oublier quelqu'un qui avait été le centre de son monde trois ans durant ?

 **XxxxX**

Le sanctuaire était une vague étendue d'architectures aussi vieilles les unes que les autres, dont les larges et hautes colonnes donnaient au paysage de collines environnant, un air presque mystique. Il arrivait que le vent, lui aussi, fasse des siennes, créant des mélodies uniques à chaque fois qu'il s'engouffrait dans le versant d'une vallée en contrebas des temples qu'il devinait comme étant ceux des chevaliers d'or dont son maître lui avait tant parlé.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait en Grèce, et malgré le fait qu'on soit en plein été, on ne lui avait pas dit que le vent venant du nord lui procurerait des frissons. Ou alors il se perdait dans le vertige, à trop contempler les vagues étendues de collines et plateaux qui l'entourait.

-Nous devrions y aller, désormais, Mu.

-Maître, y a-t-il déjà des chevaliers d'or en apprentissage ? Et le grand pope, vais-je le rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

-Il y a toujours eu des apprentis au sanctuaire. Que ce soit pour les armures d'or, d'argent ou de bronze. C'est une lutte perpétuelle, la protection de la Déesse Athéna n'est pas à prendre à la légère. D'autant plus qu'on ne saurait dire quand elle se réveillera de nouveau. En ce qui concerne le grand pope, sa décision pour toi a été prise depuis longtemps, Mu.

-Mais maître. Vous me dites que je suis choisis pour être le chevalier d'or du bélier, alors vous, vous allez devenir quoi ?

-Ça fait longtemps déjà que je ne suis plus chevalier du bélier, Mu. Tu vois ce sanctuaire sacré, il comporte les douze maisons du zodiaque. Le bélier, le taureau, le gémeau, le cancer, le lion, la vierge, la balance, le scorpion, le sagittaire, le capricorne, le verseau et le poisson. Au-delà de ces temples, tu trouves l'antichambre du pope et encore au-delà, le temple de notre Déesse. L'endroit où elle repose et personne ne peut accéder sauf si elle accorde une audience. Et excepté le grand pope. J'habite dans cette treizième maison.

Le jeune élève releva son visage vers son maître, il vit son sourire sincère et son regard plus que protecteur sur les lieux qu'il habitait depuis tant de temps déjà. Plus de deux cents ans, il n'était pas sans ignorer son âge. Ce n'était pas rare pour eux de vivre si longtemps, même s'il devinait aisément un coup de main de leur Déesse protectrice.

Shion lui avait tout raconté en arrivant ici, la précédente guerre sainte, lui-même et son ami, le chevalier d'or de la balance qui était désormais réfugié en Chine, leurs amis partis trop tôt. Albafica du poisson, aussi, il en avait souvent parlé –et il était sûrement le seul dont il connaissait le prénom, avec Dohko.

À l'époque actuelle, on lui avait dit qu'il y avait déjà deux chevaliers d'or qui possédaient déjà leur armure –et se battaient pour la succession de Shion, à sa demande. Ayoros du sagittaire, ou Saga du gémeau, deviendrait le prochain grand pope qui prendrait soin du sanctuaire. L'idée le rendit triste au possible. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu voir celui qui avait été, durant toutes ces années, sa seule et unique figure paternelle. Son mentor. Le centre de sa vie.

On lui avait dit également qu'il y avait d'autres enfants, qui avaient plus ou moins son âge, qui étaient en apprentissage pour devenir des chevaliers d'or eux aussi. Le taureau, le lion et le scorpion. Désormais, ils seraient quatre.

-Puis, le chevalier de la vierge ne devrait pas tarder lui non plus. Dans quelques jours, il arrivera. Et tu te devras de l'accueillir comme tes camarades vont le faire avec toi.

Il avait été vraiment bien accueillit et avait retenu les prénoms avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait caché à personne que celui qui l'entraînait n'était autre que le grand pope alors que l'éducation des autres enfants était assurée par Saga et Ayoros qui possédaient déjà leurs amures. Il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire par rapport à ça, et ils restaient en petit groupe la plupart du temps. Parfois, même, Mu allait s'entraîner avec eux, parce qu'il était toujours drôle de voir Aiolia et Milo chipoter pour un oui ou un non. Pour sa part, il restait le plus souvent avec Aldébaran avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

Ils avaient le même caractère et ne s'ennuyaient pas l'un avec l'autre, même dans les plus longs moments de silence. C'était toujours calme et reposant. Vivre au sanctuaire, entouré par son maître, et les autres chevaliers qu'il apprenait à connaître, était plus amusant, et instructif qu'il ne l'avait pensé. À cet instant, il pria pour que jamais rien ne change, que la vie reste toujours ainsi. Lui, les autres. Et Shion.

 **XxxxX**

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il l'avait senti, et remercia Zeus de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mu ne comprenait pas, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que les autres soient aussi aveugles. Il passa le sixième temple plus lentement que les précédents, cherchant la présence rassurante de Shaka, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un chevalier d'or, vêtu de son armure scintillante, qui méditait. Il savait, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il fermait les yeux sur ce geste. Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de dieu, se voilait la face.

Le bélier reprit sa route, plus vite encore, il couru plus vite. Percuta Aiolia en descendant, s'excusa à peine, malgré que le lion ne le suive. Il ne l'avait pas suivit longtemps, Shura était là. C'était trop tard maintenant, Aiolia avait vu Shura, Aiolia avait à peine entendu son frère lui parler, mais il avait vu Shura et son rôle. Mu avait fermé les yeux et couru encore plus vite. Encore plus vite si c'était possible.

Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait exactement. Saga ? Shion. Son maître Shion. Celui qui lui avait promis, il s'en souvenait encore, de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un puissant chevalier sous la constellation du bélier. Mais… n'avait-il pas déjà obtenu son armure ? Était-ce cette raison pour laquelle le grand pope s'était ainsi laissé faire ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à ce moment là pour qu'il en soit ainsi ? Quand Shion avait-il renoncé à la vie, et à la protection de ses enfants ?

Du haut de ses huit ans, Mu ne voulait pas comprendre. Si son maître avait encore été là… Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Il savait ce que Shion lui aurait dit, il le savait parfaitement.

 _« Mourir fait partie d'un cercle de vie. Les douze chevaliers d'or sont de nouveau réunis et une nouvelle guerre éclatera bientôt, tu le sais, Mu ? Oui, tu le sais. Tu es intelligent pour ton âge. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, la Déesse aura besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, et tu seras celui-là. Tu guideras la voie aux cinq jeunes chevaliers qui viendront la sauver et tu les aideras à ton tour. Il était temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence, je suis d'un autre temps. Mais, Mu, je suis heureux d'avoir été le maître d'un être aussi exceptionnel, fort, puissant, doux et juste que toi. Tu seras un grand homme. Tu as décidé de faire de l'armure du bélier une image de puissance juste, et tu n'as pas laissé l'armure faire de toi celui que tu es. Tu as apprit tout ce que j'ai su te donner. Alors ne sois pas triste, pleure s'il le faut, mais je veillerais encore sur toi. Je te l'ai promit. »_

Oui, Shion lui aurait dit ça. Il avait posé sur ses épaules d'un enfant de huit ans le rôle qu'on donne à un adulte –qu'il aurait du donner à Ayoros ou Saga. Parmi ses nombreuses larmes, Mu continuait de pleurer.

Aldébaran le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, en lui disant qu'il serait ses yeux à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, qu'il était un allié qui ne ploierai pas devant l'adversité. Et Mu le croyait, il avait confiance en Aldébaran, là où… les autres, Shaka… avaient échoués. Dans son temple, il avait prit ses outils, ses affaires, sa photo, son armure. Puis il était parti. Il était parti et avait pleuré encore, longtemps, le temps du trajet qui le mènerait chez lui, là où avait toujours été sa place. Jamir.

 **XxxxX**

Il ne s'était passé que trois ans. Trois ans depuis qu'il avait quitté la terre sainte. Trois longues années à se demander comment allait cette gentille femme qui lui donnait, à chaque matin, un morceau de pain frais et encore chaud. L'homme qui se chargeait de faire fumer ou sécher la viande dans un large étal, qui lui donnait un morceau sans que personne ne sache, sans que personne ne voit, et qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux de ses mains qui sentaient le sel et le sang. Cette jeune fille, quatre ans plus âgée que lui et qui confectionnait tout un tas de bijoux alors que ses sœurs, tantes, cousines, et sa mère cousaient les vêtements que chacun portait.

Jamir était dévastée.

Jamir n'existait plus. Ne restait devant ses yeux d'enfant que des ruines, des maisons éventrées. Sur la terre couleur safran, la marque du sang qui avait coulé. Il ne restait rien. Mu avait usé de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à vomir, jusqu'à tomber inconscient, pour tout reconstruire. Chaque maison avait retrouvé sa place, chaque drap était réparé, chaque objet était à sa place. Tout était propre et neuf, mais il était désespérément seul.

Il avait toujours su, que c'était à cause de ça, qu'on l'avait surnommé « l'ermite ». Parce qu'il vivait reclus dans les ruines de ce qui avait été sa maison, parce qu'il vivait reclus avec les souvenirs de son peuple. Oh, bien-sûr, il avait la conviction qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts. Certains avaient simplement dû fuir Saga et sa tyrannie soudaine. Avait-il fait ça parce que Shion était originaire de Jamir ?

Cet homme était tombé bien bas, et malgré tout, Mu ne savait que ressentir envers lui un mépris, un dégoût et une profonde sympathie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait précieusement gardé son armure, l'avait revêtit plus d'une fois, s'était entraîné longtemps, avait crée quelques armures, réparé d'autres. Redonné vie à certaines, parfois.

Élevé un enfant. À son tour. Et il lui jura, à lui aussi, de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un puissant bélier. Parce qu'il serait son héritage.

Le jour arriva enfin, où les cinq constellations s'illuminèrent dans le ciel. Ce jour-là, Mu avait revêtit son armure, avait prit quelques bagages. Ce jour-là, Mu retourna au sanctuaire pour son ultime mission, la dernière que lui avait confiée son maître tant aimé, son maître Shion.


End file.
